Wanted Zero
by Windrises
Summary: The Emperor claims that whoever gets rid of Zero will become the future Emperor.


Notes: Code Geass is not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that have worked on Code Geass.

Emperor Charles had wanted Zero gone for several months. He was getting impatient. The Emperor said "Zero must finally be taken care of. Instead of working harder to accomplish this goal my children seem to be distracted with other things." The Emperor smiled and said "I know how to motivate them."

The next day the Emperor appeared on the monitor screen of all of his children. Emperor Charles said "I'm hoping that one of you gets rid of Zero by the end of the month. Whoever accomplishes that will inherit the role of being the Emperor after I'm gone."

Prince Schneizel got excited and said "This is what I've wanted for years. I'll become Britannia's new ruler."

Kanon asked "How are you going to accomplish Zero's defeat?"

Schneizel said "Send all of my henchmen after Zero this time. Also spend as much money as we can on mechs. We're going to get rid of Zero with grace and explosions."

Princess Cornelia felt determined to win. Cornelia said "I can't stand Zero. In fact getting rid of him will be the biggest honor of my life. Also being the Emperor will be delightful."

Guilford replied "I heard that Prince Schneizel has already been getting his sidekicks and attack plans ready."

Cornelia said "Well he won't win. I'm going to the master of victory this time."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) also saw the Emperor's message. Lelouch said "Since I'm one of the Emperor's kids I could inherit the Emperor role. Since I'm also Zero it'll be easy to defeat Zero. I think I know how to have a guaranteed victory." Lelouch put his Zero costume on a mannequin.

Several minutes later Lelouch went into the Emperor's palace. Lelouch said "I defeated Zero. Even though I retired as being a prince in your kingdom I still have the right to inherit the Emperor job."

Emperor Charles replied "But you are Zero. You would have to get rid of yourself to be the Emperor."

Lelouch threw a bag to the Emperor and proudly said "Despite the loop hole of me being Zero I found a way to get rid of him."

Emperor Charles sighed and opened the bag. He looked at the mannequin that was wearing the Zero costume. The Emperor said "This couldn't be Zero. In fact this doesn't even feel like a real human." The Emperor took the Zero mask off and found out that it was a mannequin.

Lelouch asked "What do I get for doing this?"

Emperor Charles answered "Humiliation." The Emperor kicked Lelouch out of the palace.

Guilford looked around and saw Lelouch. Guilford asked "Why are you hanging around the palace of your arch enemy?"

Lelouch said "I was trying to defeat Zero." Guilford rolled his eyes and reported to Princess Cornelia that Lelouch was nearby. Cornelia said "Lelouch was a giant fool for coming here. It'll be super easy to get the inheritance now. He was even dumb enough to come here in his regular clothes instead of his superhero costume."

Cornelia and her henchmen cornered Lelouch. Lelouch said "Hi Cornelia. It's a really sunny day. We should be enjoying it instead of fighting."

Cornelia replied "You don't need to worry about future fights, because you won't survive this one." Cornelia used her mech to kick Lelouch.

Lelouch said "Don't be so hard on me. I'm defenseless."

Cornelia smiled and replied "I'm grateful for that." Cornelia tried to use her mech to crush Lelouch, but Lelouch started running away.

Lelouch said "Mechs have lots of great powers, but they fail to live up to my running." Lelouch started running out of breath and said "I'm actually not that good at running."

Cornelia replied "You've destroyed enough royal family members you corrupted fool."

Lelouch said "You're hypocritical. Your solution to me getting rid of people is to get rid of me."

Cornelia replied "You're the exception." Cornelia grabbed Lelouch, but Lelouch punched her. Cornelia had a evil smile on her face while saying "You're going to face far more than that number boy."

Lelouch asked "What do you mean?"

Cornelia smiled and said "I'm going to destroy you."

Lelouch replied "I doubt that you'll do that. You are very cruel, but you don't seem harsh enough to do it."

Cornelia replied "You're the prince of wrongness." Cornelia got out her sword and started using it. She said "I finally got rid of him." She heard a big exploding sound and said "That doesn't make sense. My attack was a sword stab, not a bomb." Cornelia looked down and realized that she stabbed a robot, not the real Lelouch.

Lelouch appeared on Cornelia's monitor screen and said "I hired Lloyd Asplund to make robots of me so I could protect my life. I may be the biggest jerk in the family, but I'm also the smartest." Lelouch did a very evil sounding laugh. Cornelia frowned.

A few minutes later Prince Schneizel arrived and looked really excited. He said "Greetings Princess Cornelia. I heard that you had a battle with Lelouch. I was sadly too far away to get there in time, but I did hear a nice sounding explosion. Did you blow him up?"

Cornelia said "I tried to use my sword on him, but it turns out that I stabbed a robot version of him."

Schneizel asked "How is that possible?"

Cornelia said "That bothersome Lelouch is too prepared for us to ever be able to defeat him."

Schneizel replied "You're wrong about that. I'm just as prepared as he is. My sneakiness is of similar value too."

Cornelia asked "Do you have a plan to get rid of Lelouch?"

Schneizel answered "I have a simple way of taking care of our problems."

Cornelia replied "Explain it."

Schneizel said "Since Lelouch tricked you with a fake version of himself I'm going to use a fake version of Lelouch to trick the Emperor."

Cornelia asked "What do you mean?"

Schneizel said "I had Lloyd Asplund make me a really realistic looking statue of Lelouch. I'm going to lie to the Emperor about the statue being the real Lelouch."

Cornelia asked "Do you think that will work?"

Schneizel said "The Emperor lacks the impressive tricking skills that Lelouch and I have. I have tons of confidence about this plan."

A few minutes later Schneizel walked into the Emperor's palace and proudly said "I got rid of Lelouch for you Dad."

Emperor Charles replied "If that's true I'll be more proud of you than ever before. You better show me the evidence."

Schneizel grabbed the statue of Lelouch and put it on the table. Schneizel said "I had a really long battle with Lelouch. He acted like a confident fool the whole time. I got my ultimate revenge today."

The Emperor looked at the "body" and realized that it was a statue. Emperor Charles said "I feel like I'm the father of fools."


End file.
